


Rain

by voleuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the MWPP-era.

  
After Quidditch practice, James had gone to the library to study Arithmancy. In truth, he went to the library to look for Evans again, but he wouldn't admit it, so Peter followed after him.  
Sirius, however, was completely knackered, and decided a few hours of sleep were required before he could even contemplate his Transfiguration homework. It was raining outside besides, water pounding against the window, and Sirius took it as an omen.  
He fell into the bed closest to the door, asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
When he awoke, Remus was standing over him with a puzzled frown. "You _do_ know this is my bed?"  
He grumbled and turned over, burrowing into the now-rumbled sheets. "Closer."  
The bed dipped, and Sirius felt a whuff of breath by his ear. "You _do_ know this is my bed?" His eyes flickered open, and Remus's face was right there, three inches from his.  
Sirius froze. "Yes."  
A moment of silence, and then Remus smiled. "Good." A bounce and a roll, and he was out the door and gone again.  
Sirius released the breath he had been holding. "Right then." He mentally calculated how long it would take to write twelve inches of parchment and sighed.  
And went back to sleep.


End file.
